


The Massive Dick Chronicles

by terracotta_heartbreak



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Vore, Vore Warning, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracotta_heartbreak/pseuds/terracotta_heartbreak
Summary: Yum yum Massive Dick wants a snacc.





	The Massive Dick Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtherBookwormFanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherBookwormFanperson/gifts).



Plastic beach was a miserable little island. 

Honestly, this place was especially miserable when you didn’t want to be there at all, and even worse when it was under attack. 

Accompanied by light panting, the sound of a pair of sized 10 trainers pounding on plastic echoed across the little halls down to the room underneath the surface until finally, it stopped with the creek and lock of a closing door. He was in his quarters now - safe - and nobody could get him here.

Cold and smelling mostly of fish, this room wouldn’t exactly be anyone’s sort of preference unless they were really, well and truely miserable, and looking around, even the man himself could tell. Drawings practically littered the walls, taped up kind of messily, and the whole room had this kind of untidy, unhappy state to it. Sometimes he’d get locked down here by Murdoc, other times he’d lock himself away, but all the time, this was his only place of solitude.

Portholes served as windows but half the time he was terrified to look out of them. Every time he had, he’d always been there, and by god he’d rather never have to see the stupid whale. But anyway, the man’s glistening black eyes focused on the main window.

Gulp.

This really was an attack.

Boats swarmed the surface, looking like a pack of flies or wasps or bees or bugs, and looking pretty nasty. Shaking, the turquoise-haired man held a hand up to the window, maybe just to remind himself that it was thick enough to keep the water out, it’d be thick enough to keep these boats at bay and he was safe.

But he didn’t feel safe.

Cold, scared, isolated: he felt all of those things first and foremost. 

Gulping again, now really on edge, he stepped back and reached up into his hair, searching with a trembling hand for a strong enough grip to pull the mask down over his eyes.

This thing - he didn’t know why he had this thing really, but he sort of saw it as a brave face, some mental reminder that he couldn’t cry or show anyone what he was feeling - not even the fish.

Stepping back, it took a few moments for the man to really calm down, but he kept his eye completely focused on the glass circle every second, trying to not even blink as he stared out towards the siege.

Minutes passed. Guns rung out. Canons boomed.

The waters, choppy and fierce, were shaking, just as much as the terrified man watching from his room. It was like nature was corrupted by all this, every aspect of this whole stupid business Murdoc had caused when he’d made that deal with that damn devil. 

Within more minutes, it became an earthquake of sorts, but there seemed to be something else coming towards the room now, and it made him nearly jump out of his skin.

Not that bloody whale again.

Panicked now, he retreated to the bed, to the corner and collapsed to the floor, breathing quick and unmeasured. And there he was - just out the window - Massive Dick. The bloody whale swimming towards him, making him so close to crying and breaking down despite his own false, stupid self promises. 

 **CRUNCH**.

Now half drenched in water, he opened his eyes and exhaled what seemed like a large amount of built up stress, though he was even more anxious now. A large chunk had been taken out of the wall, he was two seconds away from crumbling into a ball and crying, and what he now made out to be an extremely large man was stood outside the window.

Stumbling foward, his wide, open eyes looked up at the sky- gaping in almost disbelief. That- that man- that man was familiar.

”Ru-Russ?”

There was no way the man could hear his small, meek stammer from up there, but it was an acknowledgment nonetheless. He hadn’t seen or spoken to him in so long, but by god, that was Russel, with his giant eyes scanning the water for something.

Maybe he could’ve called out, called out properly and tried to get his attention, but the smaller man suddenly gasped in realisation as to exactly what his friend was looking for.

Massive Dick.

Panicked again, close to tears and gasping for breath, trying to scan the seas for the great whale itself, already feeling a buildup of stress, a bad headache and terror. The whale was somewhere, he couldn’t see him, and there was no way he could escape now. 

It happened all of a sudden and it might have stopped his heart, but the whale was back, and Stuart Pot wouldn’t be seeing much more of plastic beach.


End file.
